


Ethereal Red

by Roppivicious



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Codependency, Drug Addiction, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other, Poor Life Choices, Possibly Unrequited Love, Prostitution, Roommates, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roppivicious/pseuds/Roppivicious
Summary: With the years gone between them, Roppi's changed into someone unrecognizable. With this new addition to his life and so many unanswered questions, Tsukishima wonders if he knows Hachimenroppi as well as he thought he did. Behind closed doors, fallen familiarity, and Roppi's secrets, he fears for both their sakes of what hasn't been said.Or if, in the end, it's even worth the struggle to find the answers?
Relationships: Hachimenroppi/Tsukishima (Durarara!!)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**_Present-day. Tsukishima's POV_ **

Tsuki looked down at the piece of paper he had scribbled on the night before making sure he had bought everything he needed for tonight's dinner. He had promised Roppi he would make him beef stew after work so he didn't want to mess up. His roommate rarely requested such things from him so he couldn't afford to displease the rare commodity of the other actually wanting something to eat.

Pocketing the list of ingredients he held his head up, proud that for once he hadn't forgotten anything at the store. He had checked the list enough times before entering the store that if he had forgotten something he would have been very disappointed in himself. He had also gotten snacks and drinks for both of them. He knew Roppi was a very impatient person and wouldn't want to wait until dinner was ready to eat, especially if his high school friend was coming back from work.

Cutting his way through familiar back streets a thought occurred to the 24-year-old blond.  _ 'If he  _ is _ working I hope Roppi will at least be home in time for dinner... I should have checked in to make sure he would be home, shoot!' _

Tsukishima's hand automatically reached for his messenger bag draped along his left side in the hope to call the other, but his hand fell short as he remembered that Hachimenroppi didn't ever carry a phone for whatever reason. Roppi probably made enough money to buy one, but whenever Tsuki asked why he didn't have one Roppi would just say he didn't have the need or want for it. 

He hummed in bemusement as he crossed the main road while the crossing light was still green. He just hoped that Roppi would be home before the stew got too cold, or else he would have to leave it in the fridge again. Though now that he thought about it Roppi had complained about it tasting like “cheap refrigerator”—whatever that means— the last time he missed a meal. 

Tsuki shook his head at the memory.  _ 'Roppi has always been so picky, no wonder he's always hungry.' _

Tsukishima pulled his keys from his pocket seeing his apartment flat in view. Squinting his eyes, he tried to make out if there were any lights glowing through the cheap cotton curtains, but before he could get a good enough glimpse he heard a tear of plastic. 

He hoped that wasn't what he thought it was. 

But he knew better than to expect anything from hope given his unlucky track record. The thuds against his leg assured him that his grocery bag did in fact rip open, and it was indeed what he had thought it to be. The contents of the tattered plastic bag were thankfully only cans and bottles so most things went undamaged. 

“Ugh, I knew I shoulda double-bagged these…” 

Squatting to the ground Tsuki collected the fallen cans of carrots and corn, quickly stuffing them in his carrier bag before the few people littered in the area tripped on them. He gathered the cans, the only thing missing was his friend's tea. His head flew left and right in search of the tea bottle he had bought for his roommate. 

"Oh no!" Carnelian eyes darted around the filthy pavement frantically. 

"...Where'd you go?" He mumbled picking up his remaining bags. 

Following the slant of the narrow street, he was led to an alley where thankfully he found Roppi's tea stalled out from its rolling by a crease in the pavement. He put down the bags in his hand in favor of picking up the runaway bottle. 

"Thank goodne--" He cut himself off, his eyes meeting that of shocked red ones as he lifted himself from his previously squatting position. 

"Ha-hahn!" Came the choked moan that ricocheted around the beige brick enclosed space. Tsukishima's throat felt as if it were constricting, his mouth instantly dry from the sight of his best friend pushed up against an alley wall. The fur-clad man was in shambles, his usually pale complexion flushed fever red as he struggled to even out his breathing, midnight black hair going every which way and most of his clothes sliding off of his person provocatively. But he couldn't detach his eyes from Roppi's. The bespectacled male's fingers twitched around the tea at the sensation of his stomach-churning in uncomfortable disgust. 

"Nghh!"

The blonde continued to grip the bottle tightly, unsure of what to do, his wide eyes could only stare at the display in front of him. Short breathy grunts echoed around the dirty alley as sickening sounds resonated from the scene he couldn't seem to avert his eyes from. Hachimenroppi, who was being held up against the wall by his legs, never broke eye contact as he gestured a shaky index finger to swollen red lips. 

Tsuki didn't quite understand the signal the compromised male was sending him, his mind was far too slow to process the simple task of thought at the moment. His breath struggled in his throat as he finally took a short step back almost tripping on air. 

He couldn't comprehend what exactly he was doing, instead of ignoring this grotesque scene as if it had never even happened and running away in the direction of home his body had alternative plans for him. Tsukishima took a few unsteady steps forward. The exact opposite of what his mind was yelling at him to do. 

His voice rolled up his throat faster than he could stop it. 

"Ro-Roppi-san..." Tsuki choked out, his voice littered in the nervous edge crawling up his chest and coming out much louder than he would have preferred it to be. 

"What the..." The other man accompanying Roppi in the alley, a stranger he didn't care to familiarize his eyes with, sharply turned his head, finally realizing he had been caught. His previously rough oscillations stilled as he gathered the situation, an unflattering look of flustered shame bristling the stranger's expression askew. 

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed, a sudden panic filling out his husky voice.

The shady looking man dropped Roppi unceremoniously onto the ground with an audible thud before rushing to zip up his pants with shaky tugs of frustration sounding in his fingers' wake before he succeeded. Sweaty fear prickled the guy's brow as he made a shifty look in preparation to escape his conspicuous situation. However, before the freaked out man could successfully evade him, Roppi pulled the man’s wrist nearly tripping him backward as he yelled. 

"Wait! _fucker_ , gimme my money!"

"Fuck, take it!" The shaggy-haired man yelled as he stuffed his hand into his pocket, searching for the sitting male's payment. Tsuki only watched dumbly as the poorly executed transaction was done in complete haste.

The man had simply thrown a wad of money at the still sitting Roppi before continuing his retreat. The blonde watched the man’s back disappear out of sight at the other end of the alleyway while Roppi sat in a heap on the ground counting the money and complaining about bad business etiquette Under his breath. His eyes slowly reconnected to the obviously pissed off glare the other was pointing to each sheet of money in his hand. 

This is not how Tsukishima had wanted the evening to go. He would have preferred Roppi be late to dinner then see what he had just seen. Tsuki was positive he could never erase that memory from his mind. 

"Goddammit Tsuki..." Roppi spat out the curse of his name as he stuffed the large paper bills into his jacket pocket. 

Now Roppi was angry with him. He had just wanted them to have a nice dinner for once, but he had somehow managed to screw that up too. Averting his eyes to the bottle in his grasp, away from the livid male who stood up prior to his gaze's detachment to presumably lift his pants back into their proper placement. 

"I'm sorry... I didn't mea--" Tsuki started but was cut off by Roppi roughly pulling the tea he had been strangling out of his grip. The motion jerked the blonde forward before he could think to remind his hand to release the bottle. The others snatching had him bucking his arm into himself, the accidentally rough exchange earning a particularly unamused sigh of exasperation. 

"I know, I know…” He said with a dismissive wave. “But still, now I'll probably never see that  _ client _ again. No future money for me, which also means no future rent money for us." Roppi finished with a huff of annoyance lingering on the tip of his tongue before he began treading out of the enclosed space between backstreets. Tsuki quickly followed after his slightly limping form, walking away from the alley as if that all did not transpire just moments ago. Tsuki picked up the momentarily discarded bags as he took a few stretched out steps to capture pace with the irritated stride of his friends. 

Silence fell over the pair as they walked the rest of the way to their shared apartment. Tsuki felt incredibly awkward at the events that had just unfurled, the memory still plaguing him even as he tried not to think about it. He knew Roppi would only pretend it never happened, and he understood why. 

He had agreed upon Roppi’s set of conditions prior to moving in with him: that Tsukishima was  _ not _ allowed to intervene or have any kind of involvement with Roppi's work life. He was strictly forbidden mentioning anything about Roppi's work or asking any questions;  _ no matter what _ . 

Not even if Roppi came home beaten and bloody... 

That was the price of knowing what he did for a living and for him to stay with Tsukishima. As much as he understood that Roppi didn't want to hear his best friend berate him about his life choices like everyone else always did, it was difficult for him. However, Tsuki never wanted to point any fingers at him for what he decided to do with his life. It wasn't his place. All he really cared about was that Roppi stayed safe. 

"What's in the bags?" Roppi sporadically asked, obviously attempting to change the awkward atmosphere that had surrounded them. Tsuki pushed himself to follow his lead of avoidance, having expected this to happen. 

"I-I got ingredients to make us beef stew. You-you had asked me to make it, so..." He trailed off, still incredibly uncomfortable and honestly at a loss of what to say other than to fold under the pressure their white elephant was contributing to the weight on their shoulders. 

"Mm, that's nice. I could use the iron." Roppi replied disinterestedly as he struggled to twist off the cap to the tea. Tsuki only watched in mild amusement as his cheeks puffed out in his attempt to open the bottle. 

Roppi quickly gave up on twisting the cap off, instead carefully walking up the stairs to the second floor. Tsuki noticed the shake in those thin legs with each step they took but knew not to say anything about it. That would only make Roppi even more irritated than he was currently letting on. 

"Do you have your keys? I think I left mine inside." Roppi inquired, leaning on the door frame nonchalantly. Tsuki never understood how he could be so irresponsible. He was older than Tsukishima and he seemed to forget his keys more than the blond tended to lose them. Which always baffled Tsuki because Roppi had an uncanny ability for remembering things. 

Walking up to the door, choosing to ignore the fact that even as he struggled to unlock it, Roppi still hadn't offered to carry even one bag. Hachimenroppi wasn't all that helpful around the apartment either, he never did the dishes or cleaned the house. But Tsukishima didn't mind it, Roppi was Roppi, and cleaning or being helpful wasn't in his way of living and he never expected such things from him. The fact that Roppi even bothered to pay rent was a godsend in itself. 

Also, it was actually preferable, given that Tsuki genuinely enjoyed taking care of the other. It always made him happy to help others, but with Roppi it was a whole other level of happiness. A long time ago, when Roppi lived on his own, he would regularly forget to eat and come over to Tsuki's looking like nothing but decorated skin and bones. But as soon as he moved in, that changed, making Tsuki feel useful for once.

Tsuki shook away the memory, pushing the door open and entering the poorly furnished apartment. Toeing off his shoes at the doorway and heading straight to the neighboring kitchen to put away the groceries, he opened the fridge and promptly put away the food and drinks he didn't intend to use for their dinner. Once the fridge was as full as it was going to get this month, he closed it, merely to find Roppi sitting on the adjacent counter still trying to open his tea. 

"God damn fucking bottles..." Roppi cursed under his breath, attempting to use his jacket sleeve to gain some friction on the cap, but to no avail. “They make these impossible to open!” 

Tsukishima turned around leaning against the sink, a pleasant grin gracing his features. He stretched out his hand offering to open present bane to the brunette’s existence since he seemed so incapable to do so with his dainty hands. Roppi looked up at his hand, the glare he was previously directing at the formidable container now aimed at his aiding gesture. 

"Need some help?" Tsuki asked, that grin never leaving his face merely widening as Roppi's eyebrows furrowed in distaste.

"Fine," Roppi averted his eyes in an exaggerated roll while he handed him the bottle. "Only 'cause I don't feel like messing with it anymore."

"You're so stubborn." Tsuki laughed easily, breaking the plastic seal in one twist. Roppi clicked his tongue as he snatched the bottle from his hands, chugging the contents greedily, seeming to be thoroughly dehydrated. 

But then again why wouldn't he be thirsty after all  _ that _ …

At the thought, Tsukishima's gaze swiftly shifted away from the sight of Roppi's lips pressed against the bottle, staring his trepidation at the drain of the sink in hopes to clean his thoughts of such things. 

Hachimenroppi gasped when he finally got his fill, the dramatized sound regaining Tsuki's focus to catch on the movement of him whipping the excess liquid off his chin. Fluttering red eyes looked curiously at him, dark thin brows raised in unspoken questioning. 

Tsukishima’s cheeks immediately flushed when he realized he had been staring at Roppi’s mouth this entire time. The comfortable atmosphere they had finally managed to settle in vanished as Tsuki whipped around pretending to prepare the food. 

He heard a soft thud of Roppi slumping off the counter before footsteps started retreating away from the kitchen. The sound of the shower eventually filled the cold silence of the kitchen as he started actually preparing to cook instead of just having an internal freakout.

  
  


**_Two years ago, The Hilton hotel. Hachimenroppi's POV._ **

  
  


Roppi wasn't sure why he had stopped hanging out with his high school friend Tsukishima. Besides his dangerous everyday life there wasn't much stopping him from talking to him. He knew where the other lived but never had the time to visit his only friend. Now that he thought about it he was currently close to where Tsuki's apartment was. Though he supposed Tsuki wasn't the type of person to willingly hang out with yakuza affiliated prostitutes, so he wouldn't be surprised that if he ever did see the dorky blond again he would just shun him like everyone else. 

' _ Then again Tsuki was and never will be like everyone else.' _ Roppi thought needlessly as he lifted his head from the warmth of the pillow. He wasn't sure what had brought the sudden thoughts of his friend to his mind. But he didn't object to thinking of Tsuki, it was a good distraction that didn't annoy him too much. 

He huffed, knowing he would have to leave the warmth of the bed. His tired eyes searched around the dark hotel room of his current client for the man's briefcase. He had been instructed to look through a certain file the man always kept on his person. 

Roppi stealthily slid off the bed, wincing at his sore muscles as he walked towards the carefully placed briefcase. A chill ran up his naked form as he stopped in front of the table the case was placed on. The raven quietly scoffed at seeing that it had a combination lock on it. It wasn't that he couldn't crack the code, just simply that it took more effort than picking the lock would have taken. He moved his ear over the case, slowly fingering the combination awaiting the faint click he was bound to hear. He jumped when he heard the shuffle of blankets, but soon calmed as he saw that his client was still sound asleep. 

Hearing all the necessary clicks the case snapped open. Roppi quickly scanned the insides for the folder marked  _ Chihirou Yuuji _ , finding it at the bottom under a false cover. Hachimenroppi grinned, reading the contents of the folder. 

_ 'This Yuuji guy is a naughty bird indeed.' _ He mentally insulted the son of his client as he read all the atrocious things daddy covered up for him.  _ 'Arson, weapons, and drug smuggling, murder, rape... This fuckers' done it all! No wonder the Awakusu-kai wanted info on him, Yuuji's crossing all his tracks over theirs.' _

Roppi shook his head, taking a few pictures as asked by his true employer, then stuffing the file back in place and closing the case as if he had never touched it. Now all he had to do was leave, he already got paid so it was time to evacuate the premises before this dirtbag woke up. His head turned to look for his clothes and shoes. He bent down and put on his boxers and pants. His hand froze mid-reach as a draft of air hit his bareback. He gulped in dread, slowly picking up his jacket, not even bothering to grab his shirt. He snaked his hand into his jacket pocket gripping onto the handle of his switchblade. 

_ 'Fuck. Why didn’t you just stay asleep…’ _

Spinning around on his heels he faced the towering man he had known was behind him. He hadn't heard him get out of bed or even walk behind him, but he just knew as soon as he felt that slight change in the air that his cover was blown. "Chihirou-san, you're awake," Roppi said sickly sweet hoping to just get away without any dire repercussions, keeping his switchblade concealed, trying to play off as if he was just leaving and hadn't done anything else. But he knew from the deathly glare in the large man's eyes that he had seen him looking through his briefcase.

Chihirou didn't even say a word in return, instead, sticking to the opposite of what Roppi wanted to do. The man’s large fist was airborne before he could properly dodge it, the impact connecting to his left cheek and sending him to the floor. He hurriedly sprung up, ignoring the smarting sensation of his muscles as he flipped out his knife. He really hadn't wanted to be in a fight today, his body still hurt and he just wasn't in the mood for violence, so he was extremely pissed off that he was forced into a fight. 

"Who the fuck are you working for!?" The man accused, swinging another fist, this time aiming to the raven's stomach. Roppi just barely avoided the impact, merely feeling the side of Chihirou’s fist graze his side. He managed to cut the other as he spun away from his attacker. But his graceful spin caused his leg to spasm at the most inconvenient time possible. His hair was grasped just as he fell to his knees. His head roughly smashed into the carpeted ground, a gasp escaping him as a knee was brought down on his spine with enough force to knock the air out of his lungs. His switchblade was wedged out of his fingers and thrown three feet away from his grasp, he struggled underneath the larger man in a futile effort. 

"Get the fuck off me, you asshole!" Roppi shouted when his head was lifted up from the floor. His hand was crushed under the weight of Chihirou's unoccupied knee, the raven hissed in pain. He’d heard the clattering sound of his switchblade being tossed away from him a moment ago, so he was relieved he wasn't going to be stabbed by his own knife, but still irritated that it had been taken away in the first place. He had to figure out how to get out of this fucked up situation.

"Is it the cops? No... they don't hire whores. Must be the yakuza then." Chihirou outwardly observed adding pressure to Roppi's hand. 

Roppi laughed incredulously, not letting his pain affect the taunt in his voice. "Ha, how do you know I wasn't just looking for more money? It's not far fetched for a prostitute to be a thief too, nee?" He harshly inquired, smugness dripping from his voice like poison to the ears. 

Tightening in his hair was the only warning he had before his face was repeatedly slammed into the floor. Obviously his client didn't like his answer. Roppi could only find the dry humorless irony of the situation. He had taken this job because it had sounded easy, but now he was in dangerous territory. If he wasn't careful he could easily be killed. 

And he didn't want that; not now anyway. 

He was flipped onto his back, Chihirou looked down at him with utter disgust and anger. An expression he was accustomed to seeing in humans. His sore face stretched into an arrogant smirk. With the flip to his back he had become closer to his jacket, his main blade may have been out of reach, but his array of flick blades were still within arm reach. His crooked grin earned him a hard punch square in the face, just as he had expected it to. 

Humans were so predictable. 

He ignored the pain blossoming in his eye socket knowing this was his only chance to grab for his flick blades undetected. Roppi gripped three at once from his pocket, swinging his hand expertly before the livid man could realize what he had obtained. Two of the blades punctured Chihirou's shoulder, causing him to fall back in a wave of shock and pain. A howling cry of pain echoed throughout the room, making Roppi smirk madly. The carmine eyed man took the opportunity to escape, jumping for the door. He gathered his jacket and switchblade and shot for the doorknob. However he wasn't fast enough, a searing pain bloomed from his right side, but he ignored it opening the door and running as fast as he could.

He ran away and kept running.

Roppi ran until his lungs hurt from breathing the cold night air, and it was painful to move let alone breathe. He stopped in a familiar alley, leaning against the wall as he caught his breath. He hadn't noticed he was holding his side until he finally calmed down a little. Lifting his hand he glowered at a large amount of blood pooling in his palm. 

Fuck, he'd been stabbed. 

He barely even realized he’d been injured in the first place, but didn’t think it could’ve been this bad until just then, but the pain he felt before he escaped made a lot more sense now. 

" _ Shit _ ." He muttered. 

If he didn't get stitched up soon he would bleed. The wound was a lot worse than he had first thought it to be. He needed to get help, but he couldn't go to the hospital for obvious reasons. He knew he was near the bar he loitered in when he was desperate for customers, but he didn't know anyone around the area. And he didn't have a cell phone to call his unlicensed doctor for a patch up. The only person he knew well enough and trusted in this area was Tsukishima, but he couldn't just barge in, Tsuki would undoubtedly ask questions or insist that he go to the hospital. 

"Ah..." Roppi applied pressure, understanding he didn't really have much of a choice. "Fuck it." 

Begrudgingly he headed towards the address he had memorized out of nostalgia and habit. 

If Tsuki asked questions he would just make up something, like he usually did, though Tsuki always had an odd ability to see through his lies. In that case, he supposed he'd just have to tell him the truth, and hope that Tsuki wouldn't turn his high school friend into the police. And if all else fails he could always bribe the blond, he had enough funds at the moment to do so, if he so needed. The possibility of bribery actually working was slimmer than every unorthodox scenario racing through Roppi’s head right now. However, desperation drove him to ignore that fact as his breathing ran ragged and his vision swirled. 

He saw the building the address belonged to, his feet shuffling as he tried to walk as fast as he could. Hissing in pain at each agonizing step up the stairs he had to take, he leaned against the railing for support. He could feel his energy draining with each circulating pulse. 

He knew he didn't have much time before his consciousness faded. 

He walked to the door at the end of the outside walkway, the nameplate reading  _ Heiwajima Tsukishima, _ he released a sigh of relief as his blood-covered knuckles wrapped against the door. 

After a few silent seconds, he tried again, louder this time for good measure. Roppi felt his calves shaking, ready to buckle under his own weight at any moment. His body was getting colder with each passing second, the sound of his heartbeat pounding loudly against his ears. 

" _ God damn it. _ " Roppi cursed, sliding down the adjacent wall, his legs finally giving in. 

"I can't believe I’m gonna die here..." He chuckled to himself, the sound void of any amusement. His eyelids fluttered and his body trembled with the lack of blood, his body was numb and he couldn't feel his fingers. “...I didn’t even get to see Tsuki.”

His awareness was slipping, he knew he would pass out at any moment. A tingly numb feeling washed over him as his vision faded into black, he closed his eyes and let darkness encroach upon him. encasing him in a forced shut down of eternal slumber. 

* * *

  
  


"Th-thank you..." Tsuki stuttered, slightly ashamed as he walked out the corner store. 

He wasn't proud of his two in the morning candy run, but he couldn't help himself. He hadn't been able to sleep and chocolate always helped with that. He also craved it, sweets were his guilty pleasure that he couldn't help but buy even on his low and strict budget. He walked down the sidewalk head hung low and he unwrapped one of the many chocolate bars he had bought. The convenient store was right by his house but he didn't want to have to wait until he got inside to eat his treat. 

"Just one right now won't hurt. Plus I'm just gonna eat them all once I get inside, so there really is no point in waiting..." He told himself, pulling his scarf down to eat his candy. He smiled brightly as he walked up the stairs to his flat. Holding the chocolate between his teeth he searched his white messenger bag for his key as he turned the corner. 

When he lifted his head his eyes grew wide in shock and then cascading into worry, his steps halted when he looked up to see a black-clad man sitting in front of his door. He knew the neighborhood wasn't the best so he approached with caution, holding his keys like a weapon he was ready to throw if necessary. Getting closer he noticed the man was merely passed out. 

_ 'Maybe he's homeless... He looks really cold too. I should help him!'  _ Tsukishima inwardly rationalized in record time. 

Squatting down he stretched his arm out to wake the man, but his hand froze midway at who the passed out individual was.

"Roppi... Roppi-san?" He asked, but of course, wasn't given a response in return. His hand continued in its previous motion, shaking his long lost friend into the world of the waking. He hadn't seen Hachimenroppi since high school graduation, which was almost three years ago. Even when he had asked around about him no one seemed to know much, just that Roppi had gotten mixed up with some bad people. __

_ 'He must have settled down and finally came to visit me. Took him long enough.' _

"Roppi-san wake up! It's me, Tsukishima." 

His insistent shaking stalled when he noticed the black and blue bruises forming on the other males dangerously pale skin. Roppi looked really bad, as if he was a corpse, his skin eerily grayish and his lips almost purple in color. He scanned over the raven in concern, biting his bottom lip nervously, hoping it was only his imagination. 

Looking down he saw red covering Roppi's unnaturally pale hands. The blond's breath caught in his throat, dread bubbling up to the surface. He looked at Roppi for injuries and noticed a spot on his black pants that looked darker than the rest of the material. Moving the fur jacket out of the way Tsuki saw the reason for the blood, his body trembled with fear as he looked at the wound. 

“It looks really bad!  _ Really, really, really bad _ !” Tsuki panicked, looking from Roppi's unresponsive face to the horrible wound on his right side. 

Tsuki moved his quivering fingers to the other’s neck, checking for a pulse. He waited patiently for anything that would signal that Roppi would be okay. His heart raced in his chest as he felt the faintest pulse against his fingertips.

"Ah..!" Tsuki's hand shot to his pocket, flipping his phone open quickly, he searched through his contacts frantically. Pressing the call button with determination when he found the name he'd been looking for. He hopped to any entity that would listen that the other answered the phone this late at night. He clenched the end of his scarf nervously as he waited for the dial tone. He nearly jumped out of his shoes when it finally connected, he was ecstatic at being greeted by a voice instead of an answering machine.

_ "Hello, Kishitani Shinra speaking." _

"H-hello! Kishitani-sensei, it's Tsukishima. I-I need you to come to my house quickly!" Tsuki cried into the receiver, his voice laced with desperation as he said his address. "I-it's an emergency, please!"

  
  


  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**_Nine years ago, Raijin academy. Hachimenroppi's POV._ **

  
  


_ "Isn't he that Orihara kid?" _

_ "Yeah he is. I heard that he's a mute or something." _

_ "I've never even heard him talk and I'm in the same class as him, so he must be." _

_ "Shh, quiet. He might hear us." _

_ "He always looks like he's glaring at people... Maybe he's a delinquent? He never wears the school uniform." _

_ "Can mutes even be delinquents?" _

_ "I heard about yakuza members being mute from having their vocal cords cut out!" _

_ "Scary..." _

  
  
  


For the past four months of school, Roppi had happily paid no heed to the ignorant comments and rumors about him spreading throughout the school. 

Sometimes a particular group of students, that seemed to have it out for him, would make up the most absurd accusation about him. Those always made him giggle, the things high school kids made up were just too hysterical not to laugh at. But those same people who were coming up with the ridiculous rumors crossed the line of petty sideline entertainment and straight over to the extent of bullying. 

Roppi didn't care about bullying. It was annoying. Sure it was entertaining when it was happening to other people who couldn't or wouldn't stick up for themselves; hell they probably deserved it for being such pathetic cowards. 

But for it to happen to him was different. 

He was never one to just sit there and take the punches, his pride would never allow it. As much as he would have enjoyed seeing how far they would go just to get a rise out of him, Roppi really didn't feel like dealing with it. If he let it happen he would have to start checking his school shoes for tacks and worrying about childish thievery, and he simply just didn't have the patience for all of that. 

So, when Roppi entered the classroom to find what looked like a mixture of strawberry milkshake and razor blades coating the inside of his desk, he didn't hesitate in his movements. Keeping what others saw as a stolid expression on his face despite his great irritation, he sat up from his desk intent on either smacking some manners into the leader of the guilty party or at least verbally abusing him a little bit. 

Honestly, depending on the culprit’s reaction towards him, he would pick a proper punishment severe enough once he approached them, to determine just how infuriated he’ll become when their mouths start moving. 

Hachimenroppi had many reasons to want to, at the very least, punch Saibanashi Shizen. But only one of the many called out to him every single day. 

The guy was a classic asshole, but Roppi could care less about that. The fact that Saibanashi deserved Roppi's fists in his face was  _ strictly  _ for the fact that he had the stupidest hairstyles Roppi had ever seen. With frosted red and yellow tips and gelled back brown hair that visually offended Roppi's retinas, some type of violence was the only way for Saibanashi to pay for that petulance. 

Plus, he was the head of the fucks that drowned the content of his desk in sticky pink milk, and he didn’t much appreciate that action either. 

Thumb popping the knuckle of his index finger as he carefully stalked closer to the crowd of gossiping idiots, completely unnoticed as if the person they were chattering about wasn’t in the same room as them or walking up behind them. 

_ What a bunch of impolite bastards. _

Hachimenroppi wasn't entirely sure whether he would just confront the heard’s leader Shizen or run up swinging, he hadn't gotten that far into thought about it. However, before he could even pass the six desks that separated him from his target someone was already in front of him, heading in the same direction. 

He stopped in his tracks, having recognized who was taking his spot in towering over the boy with horribly dyed hair. 

The person that took his place was none other than their previous victim, Heiwajima Tsukishima. Tsukishima wasn't only picked on by Shizen, but by almost every male in school. It seemed that the girls all thought he was adorable, and in turn, the boys hate him for being so unintentionally popular with the ladies. 

Roppi was curious to see how this would all transpire. Back then, he had taken to observing them, he had watched the stages of bullying Heiwajima had been through. The blond boy hadn't put up any type of fight to prevent the torment just like everyone else. 

So why now of all time would Heiwajima confront Saibanashi?

_ Guess we'll have to wait and find out.  _

Swiftly walking the dismal distance back to his sullied table, smirking to himself, he leaned back onto his desk, careful not to touch the slimy milkshake leaking out of the side. The flat of his palms holding his body weight, Roppi listened intently, hoping to be incredibly entertained by this fool rash decision at bravery. 

"What do you want?" Shizen asked with a scoff of disgust. 

Heiwajima shuffled from one foot to the other, looking as if he was gathering up his courage. 

"I-I..." The blond stuttered, looking to the ground and fidgeting with his scarf. Roppi was pretty sure Heiwajima was going to get his ass kicked later today if he says what he thinks he is going to say. "I saw what you d-did to Orihara-san's desk..." 

_ Fucking idiot.  _

Roppi rolled his eyes. This wasn't entertaining him in the least. It was so cliche and overused, he could barf from the pure nostalgia of it all. It would only end with Heiwajima either telling the teacher and getting the group of kids responsible in trouble or him not being believed, either way, the blonde idiot was going to get beat up. 

_ So damn boring...  _

_ Hmm, may as well fix that. We still have a good ten minutes till class starts, why not have some  _ **_real_ ** _ fun. _

Pushing off of his desk he walked back over to Saibanashi and Heiwajima, hidden from view behind Heiwajima's broad shoulders. For such a pitiful weakling, he sure was lengthy. 

"You... should apologi–!" Tsukishima stopped mid-sentence at feeling a tug to his scarf. 

Shocked eyes turned to face Hachimenroppi’s cold devious ones. Roppi raised a momentary brow at the glasses-wearing boy’s eye color, taken a bit aback by the unlikely resemblance. It was such a rare color it was hard not to be shaken by it.

Roppi tilted his head slowly to look down into Saibanashi's boring brown eyes. 

His face was blank with the purposeful subtraction of emotions as he started to speak. 

"Thanks for the gift, though I'm not a fan of sweets  _ at all _ . Though, I'll be sure to put  _ good use _ to those razor blades in the near future." The imperturbable teen said the last part threateningly, emphasizing his words with a worrisome counterfeit smile. 

Shizen gaped not knowing what to say as Roppi merely walked away, striding towards leaving the classroom altogether. 

He didn't expect that to stop any of the harassment, in fact, if it didn't get worse he'd be genuinely surprised. Though, when they finally did decide to  _ teach him a lesson  _ he'll be prepared, he could handle people like Saibanashi and his followers. He knew that once you take down the alpha the others are sure to scatter; animal kingdom rules were far more simple than high school movies made them look. 

as he exited the classroom, it wasn't until he heard the door slowly close behind him that he noticed he was being followed. He chose to ignore them for the meantime, it was probably that tall blond kid wanting to convince him that he should tell a teacher. 

_ Ugh… so predictable.  _

"Excuse me..." Heiwajima barely squeaked out. Roppi merely pretended not to hear him. If he was lucky the other red-eyed teen would get the hint and screw off. 

It would seem he wasn't that lucky, for the muffler-clad boy silently followed him all the way to the janitor's closet. Taking a deep huff of annoyance, Roppi spun around on his heels, hand on his hip as he waited for Heiwajima to spit out what he would undoubtedly say. 

The obviously bottle blonde seemed a bit surprised at his awareness of his fumbling presents, flinching just the slightest bit for Roppi to take notice of, before opening his mouth to speak once more. 

"Wh-what are you doing..?" Tsukishima asked, looking overly concerned toward someone he doesn't know. 

Hachimenroppi rolled his eyes once again, annoyed that he has to explain something that should be obvious to someone who had admitted to seeing the current state of his desk. Stating the obnoxiously obvious was an irritant of its own, so Roppi merely opened the door to the closet, opting to continue his original plan as he talked. 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Roppi asked rhetorically, looking over his shoulder to glare at the tall idiot. "I'm obviously inside the janitor’s closet to get a towel to clean my desk out,  _ stupid _ ." 

It came out harsher than intended, but he really couldn’t care less. 

"Oh, uh, that makes sense...B-but won’t you be late for class?"

Roppi turned around having found the necessary cleaning supplies. 

"Why did you follow me? Can't you see I'm busy." Roppi asked rudely, ignoring the other’s unintelligent question. He passed Tsukishima with a deliberate shoulder bump just to make his disinterest incontestable enough to make his point and exited out the door quickly, already overwhelmingly annoyed with this whole situation this morning. 

He waited down the hall for the fidgeting idiot to catch up, having noticed Heiwajima got temporarily turned around. How pitiful, this boy wasn’t far apart from that of an anxious lost puppy. 

_ No wonder he got bullied, he’s perfect bait for shit stains like Shizen.  _

Once the blonde sprinted next to him once more, Roppi stated: 

“If you only followed me to encourage me to go tell a teacher, I'm not going to." 

Tsukishima looked over to him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

Had Roppi’s assumptions been wrong? 

That didn't happen very often, he was normally right in his observations of people. He had a natural skill of telling people’s intentions, which only aided him in his misanthropic ways. Roppi looked up at the bespectacled teen, lips settled into an everlasting frown. 

"N-no I followed you... I followed you to make sure you were okay. I-I mean, you don't r-really seem the t-type to g-get affected by things like th-this, but I just wanted to make sure. Or maybe see if I-I could do anything to help... is all." Heiwajima stumbled out, face ablaze in bashful embarrassment. 

This boy really was an idiot. 

Roppi shook his head, not really sure how to respond to the other’s confession. 

"Here,” Inconsiderately pushing the spray bottles and towels into Tsukishima's arms, who barely managed to catch them before they slid from his instinctive grasp. “You wanna help, then carry these." 

Holding all the supplies in a tightly precarious bundle in his arms, seemingly content to serve as a whipping boy for the moment, Heiwajima smiled brightly at Roppi. However, he sharply turned away from Tsukishima, unaccustomed to people showing such expressions of happiness towards him. 

Why the hell would anyone smile at him like that? He isn't kind or helpful, he was a foul-mouthed, cynical, misanthrope with self-hatred issues. Then again, he supposed Heiwajima Tsukishima didn't know any of that about him. __

_ Guess I'll have to show him just how terrible I am. _

Roppi thought of the ways in which he could break Heiwajima's mental facade of kindness toward him as he slid the door to the classroom open rather harshly. He still had a few minutes until lectures started to get his desk cleaned up. 

_ Though, on second thought... Why should I be the one to clean my own desk?  _

Especially when the other had just so gracious and clearly offered to _ help _ . 

_ May as well take him up on that. _

"Heiwajima," Roppi called behind him. 

He wondered slightly if Tsukishima really would do his task for him, but he figured he was the type to do things like that. From what he observed of Tsukishima thus far in the school year, he didn't seem to have any friends. Sure, girls thought he was cute, but that was it. His personality seemed to make them uninterested in him as a potential boyfriend, only to be left admired from afar as a perverted group of girl's pipe dreams. 

He didn’t doubt that the previous display of bullying didn’t help attract many potential candidates for friendship. As he seemed to get picked on by other males for being so effeminate in his speech and personality. Tsukishima was probably desperate to have anyone pay him any attention, even someone crude like Roppi. 

_ Pathetic. _

"You said you wanted to help.” Hachimenroppi's voice was void of any kindness or gratefulness, only demand and complacency laced his words. “So, clean my desk." 

Any normal person would refuse such a degrading demand from someone they barely knew. He watched dark eyebrows raise as Tsukishima gathered what he had just asked of him. Hachimenroppi was expecting him to at the very least ask if he was going to help as well, but that wasn't Heiwajima's response at all. 

Just as he had suspected the blonde boy really must be desperate for any kind of companionship. 

"Okay." Tsukishima beamed, looking completely unperturbed by Roppi's unreasonable demand. "Orihara-san, you said you wanted to keep the razor blades, right?"

Roppi could only nod his head yes in reply, momentarily caught speechless by the ample demonstration of submission; as if being ar his beck and call was a lifelong aspiration. 

Was this kid serious? 

Had he really not noticed that he said that as a threat before? 

He watched wide-eyed as Tsukishima bent down on his knees and started to clean out his desk with a wide smile stretching his cheeks. Simply looking pleased to be of service. 

Roppi had never met someone so... gullible? 

No, not gullible, maybe... kind? 

Desperate? 

Lonely?

He wasn't even sure what he was witnessing at the moment. 

Was Heiwajima just doing this for his own personal gain or was he honestly that genuinely nice? 

Tsukishima didn't gain anything from cleaning out his desk, he didn't get a reward for cleaning and collecting the razor blades into a special pile for him. 

Though, in contempt of what he’s witnessing, he refuses to accept that anyone could possibly live life so magnanimously. 

Hachimenroppi leaned against the wall closest to his desk as he watched Heiwajima clean the gooey substance in record time. Tsukishima gave the insides and sides of the table one last look over before he stood up, that same smile upon his features. 

"I'm all done now, Orihara-san." Tsukishima chirped, stretching out his hands towards Roppi. 

"Do you want me to get you a bag for these? I think I might have one at my desk." He asked, completely unvexed by the circumstances about the collection of razor blades he held in his unprotected palms. 

Roppi was surprised the spectacle-wearing boy hadn't accidentally cut himself; he would imagine the other to be quite clumsy given his cowering body language. 

"Uh... sure, yeah."

And with that Heiwajima raced to his desk, for what Roppi guessed was to go get a container for the blades. Roppi only sat at his desk, a smile he wasn't aware of turned his lips upward in an outward display of his inner enjoyment that he refused to acknowledge. 

"Fucking idiot...."

  
  
  
  


**_Present-day, Tsukishima & Hachimenroppi's apartment. Tsukishima's POV._ **

  
  
  


Awkward.

Everything about his current situation is very very awkward. 

It had never been  _ this _ bad before. Sure that time when he had found out about what Roppi did for a living was the worst situation he had ever been in, but Tsuki was pretty sure this takes the cake. 

Roppi had finished his shower and he had finished hastily making dinner. So now, they were just sitting at the folding table not talking, not eating, not doing anything one was supposed to do at dinner. 

Tsuki didn't know what to do. He couldn't ask any questions and he really didn't want to in the first place. The less he knew about what Roppi was doing back in that alley the better. He really didn't need to know the details of the other’s work. He knew the basics and that was quite enough. 

Tsukishima was aware that Roppi came home at late hours or not at all. He knew to help Roppi get into the bathtub when he was too sore to even move. He understood what he was supposed to do in any of those circumstances, but not in this. He wasn't accustomed to such a scenario and didn't know how to react whatsoever. 

"You're getting on my nerves." Roppi stated as he angrily jabbed at his plate with his chopsticks. 

He wasn't even looking in Tsuki's direction, how did he know that he was having a mental freak out without even looking at him? 

Tsuki moved to grab his glass of water to soothe his painfully dry throat, however his hand only met air. 

_ Ah, I didn't grab anything to drink! _

He shot up from his seat prepared to bolt back into the kitchen where he could freely panic about how to fix the situation. But he never made it to the sliding doors that separated the living room to the kitchen. For a booming voice that sent chills up his spine every time he heard it called for him before he could make his escape. 

"Tsuki.” 

He didn’t dare turn to look Hachimenroppi in his eyes. 

“ _ Sit _ ."

Tsukishima begrudgingly complied, slumping back down on the worn-out throw pillows with a thud. He snuggled his face into his scarf, not wanting to look into those angry blood-pools in Roppi's eyes that were glaring frustration into his skull. Roppi moved his elbow onto the table, resting his head in his hand. Tsuki still avoided eye contact as the other put down his utensils to drum his newly unoccupied hand on the table surface. 

"Stop it, you're pissing me off." 

Roppi's fingers stopped their tapping, instead clenching into fists until his knuckles turned white with annoyance.

"Goddammit Tsuki,  _ look at me! _ " 

Taking a deep breath he lifted his head up, biting his lip to try and force away the blush that was creeping into his cheeks. However, he couldn't hold the flush of his face when their eyes connected in a shiver-inducing gaze. 

Roppi's shoulders seemed to relax at their eyes meeting though. His previously rising levels of anger degrading considerably at the attention. 

"That's better." He said with a sigh and closed his eyes, disconnecting their gaze contact for a moment of relieved breath. 

"Why are you acting like this? My occupation has never affected you this way before, so why are you getting so fuckin’ flustered?" Roppi asked distantly, that curse of anger rushing along his tongue seeming to have calmed significantly. “It’s seriously grossing me out.” 

Tsuki really didn't want to answer that. However, he knew that if he didn't respond Hachimenroppi would only get more annoyed and angry, and he didn't want that either. But he also knew that if he did answer Roppi's inquiry then he would laugh or still be angry. 

Tsuki chose a mediator of both. 

Besides, white lies never hurt anyone. 

_ Right?  _

Hanging his head in defeat Tsuki began to speak, his tone quiet and bashful. 

"N-no, I don't mind... Really." Tsuki lied. 

He knew it would be obvious to Roppi, but he hoped that Roppi would take the hint that he didn't want to talk about this. He would rather just pretend that today never happened, so that they could move on with their lives in their normal everyday routines. 

"As if!” 

But it seemed Hachimenroppi had different plans for them. Tsuki knew that Roppi was never one to go around the obvious, but he was wishing just this once Roppi could ignore his white lie. Unfortunately, he was aware that Hachimenroppi has always been a bluntly honest person, no matter if he was being rude or not. Being forward was one of the things Tsuki liked most about his best friend, but that still didn't mean he wanted to talk about  _ that _ with him.

"I-I re-really didn't see anything!! I am sorry that I disturbed your work..." Tsukishima mumbled, realizing too late that he stumbled in his lie. 

His fingers latch onto his scarf defensively, afraid of what's to come. His eyes darted to anything and everything besides the furious male glaring death at him. He didn't enjoy lying to his roommate, but it was a sin he was willing to live with if they could just avoid talking about this altogether. 

"You didn't see anything?" Roppi asked rhetorically, scoffing in obvious disbelief. 

The blonde knew he wasn't going to get out of this easily. Out of all the things Roppi was, stubborn would most definitely be at the top of the list. He wouldn't let this go until he got the answer he wanted, and Tsuki knew this, But he refused to admit he had seen anything for the sake of their peaceful life together.

" _ Bullshit _ ." Roppi openly growled, teeth clenched viciously. "I call big fat fucking bullshit!" 

Roppi has always had a natural talent of catching people's lies —this one being far more obvious than what the raven was probably used to. His keen observation skills coinciding with his cunning memory and his internal lie detector would be hard things for an average roommate to deal with. But Tsuki wasn't one to lie or cheat so he found no problem living with Roppi. 

Though, in this case he would rather Roppi not have his brilliant skill set. 

"Don't _fucking_ _lie to me_ , Tsuki." 

Flinching hard at the danger in the other's voice, he looked up into those enraged eyes once more. Tsukishima knew Roppi could be frightening, he had seen it plenty of times in the past, but never directed at him. Though Tsuki was greatly aware that Roppi was holding a lot of his anger back, for his sake. Even still, the amount that was surfacing was enough to make him crack like the feeble egg he was in the clutches of a hungry carnivore. 

"I-I-I'm sorry!!" The bespectacled man cried, in the wake of the other distrust of him being irreversible he completely gave up in his refusal to answer honestly. 

_ I don’t want Roppi to be angry at me!  _

He'd rather just admit the truth and put this behind them so that they could just live in peace. He just wanted Roppi to be happy! Tsuki could never handle the pressure of others being upset because of him, he’s always the first to concede. 

Especially with Roppi. 

"I was just trying to listen to your rules about not asking questions! A-and I really don't wanna know— it-it's not because I think what you do is wrong or a-anything!” 

He was talking himself into a dark pit of no return, words fumbling and rambling out of him faster than he's able to comprehend what it is he’s saying to the one man in the world who has ever bothered to listen to his stuttering mess of communicating. 

“I just am very very very uncomfortable talking about  _ THAT! _ Especially with you, ‘cause yo-you'll tease me. But I can't! I just can't talk about that! Nope, no way. I-I-I haven't— have never-! I'm so sorr--" 

Tsuki blew up in a full-scale rant, only stopping when a chilling finger pressed against his lips, stopping him mid apology. 

"Shut up, you idiot."

Tsuki smiled under the painted fingernail pressed against his mouth. Roppi's words hadn't been that of anger, they had been soft and said with a chuckle of amusement. Just the sight of it’s soft curvature managing to shatter the remains of awkwardness, combined with the slow and smooth pitch of his sentence, it all instantly eased his trepidation. 

Tsuki loved when Roppi smiled, it was a rare occasion, but worth every second. 

His shoulders relaxed from their tense hold and that made him release a sigh he hadn't been aware he was holding. Tsuki's smile grew as Roppi's finger retracted, a slight kindling of fluttering in his cheeks as he did so.

"See?" Roppi asked, finally taking a bite of the beef stew Tsuki had made. 

"Don't you feel better after releasing all your pent up emotions?" He smirked after stating that, a knowing expression brightening his features.

The scarfed male nodded his head.

He really did feel better. And he had tried so hard to lie and pretend, but that had only made the awkwardness of the situation worse. Tsuki beamed brightly looking at Roppi with a toothy grin. 

"Roppi-san's a genius!" 

"What? How am I a genius? I only thought about how you were probably letting your thoughts eat you from the inside out and came up with a solution. Nothing genius about that," Roppi denied with a wave of his chopsticks. "you're just predictable sometimes. You tend to freak out and keep it to yourself unless pressured. So I pressured you." 

"That sounds pretty super smart to me. I would have never been able to figure out what to do in this situation." Tsukishima replied between chews, finally finding his appetite. 

Roppi giggled a soft sigh of laughter as he reached out a hand for his tea. 

"You were also making me angry, so maybe I became—as you put it— _ super _ smart from my  _ super _ enraged state." Roppi teased, winking an eye as he gulped down his drink. 

"I'm sorry..." 

"It's no big deal. Just try not to think too much about it. You know if you think too hard your brain will explode!" Roppi exclaimed with vivid hand gestures.

"What? Really!? You better be careful than Roppi-san... You're super smart so you think all the time, and I don't want your brain to explode."

"Oh it doesn't affect me. Only stupid blondies heads will explode." 

"Wha... You're lying aren't you!" Tsukishima accused pointedly. 

"Whoops, you caught me."

"You're so mean to me!"

"You know you like it~." 

  
  
  
  


Dinner went by normally after that, filled with chit chat and familiarity. Any and all thoughts of earlier completely washed away from conversation and thoughts. Tsuki still couldn't forget what he saw in that alley, but he chose not to bring it up again, nor ever wanting to. 

cleaning up the dishes, putting away the folding table, and beginning his nightly routine, he easily fell into the usual rhythm of the end of their day. He turned on the heat, for Roppi who always gets cold at night. Unrolled his futon near the closet and window in the living room, brushed his teeth, locked the door, and changed into his pajamas like clockwork. 

Completely unthinking in his motions before realizing his mistake. He’d forgotten to take Roppi’s bedding inside. Opening the only window in their apartment and grabbing the hanging blankets off the clothesline. He couldn't afford to always use the dryer so he had to make do with air-drying everything. He hoped Roppi's blankets were dry enough for him, he didn't want his roommate catching a cold because of his stupidity and ill judgment of time.

"Maybe I should lend him my blanket tonight..." Tsuki mumbled to himself. 

He jumped when he heard the bathroom door slide open with a loud squeak. He could never get used to that happening, even though he couldn't afford to pay for it to get fixed, it still startled him when it slammed. 

"Why don't we get this fixed? You flinch every time it's opened." Roppi suggested. "And as hilarious as that is to watch, the door is downright annoying." 

“You know we can’t affo—”

Tsuki turned away from the window to Roppi, cutting his own reminder off short, to stare confusion about the other attire. Roppi wore his everyday fur jacket with a silk black dress shirt underneath and dark denim jeans. Dressed to the nines for questionable nightlife rendezvous. 

Tsuki sat down on his futon, crossed legged. He was used to this occurrence. Roppi seemed to be always working, more so the past few weeks. Tsuki had noticed a rise in Roppi's absence and he was starting to get worried that Roppi might be in some kind of financial trouble. Even though the older male always managed to pay rent on time every month, Tsuki's mind still thought of the worse. 

"Will you be home in the morning?" He asked to make sure he didn't waste food for breakfast if his roommate wasn't going to be here. 

"No. I'll be gone till late tomorrow night, so no need to make me a plate for dinner either." 

Roppi walked over to the entrance without the hesitation of a potential goodbye given, though, aggressively shoving on his shoes as if leaving was the last thing he wanted to do. 

Tsuki hated when Roppi accepted overnight stays, he always ended up worrying about him all day long until he finally saw the other again. And Roppi never helped ease his concern any, many times he would come home broken and bruised to the point he can't move. He never enjoyed seeing his friend like that no matter how many times Roppi claims it wasn't related to his work, Tsuki remained unconvinced. 

"Okay... I'll see you when you get home.” 

As much as he attempted to hide the sullen edge to his words, he knew it was visible to the other’s all-knowing eyes. 

“Oh, but bring an umbrella, it's supposed to rain tomorrow!" Tsuki called after, sounding like a concerned mother nagging over an impromptu slumber party. 

"Yeah, yeah, got it.” He pointedly watched as pale hands begrudgingly snatched the handle of one of the convenience store umbrellas from its holder. 

“See ya' later Tsuki." Roppi replied before closing the door. 

"Be safe, Roppi-san." Tsuki sighed, the sound of the door lock being turned in place echoing throughout the small flat. He listened to Roppi's soft footfalls down the stairs through the thin walls as he laid down. Prepared to sleep and worry in the morning, just like every other night Roppi wasn't sleeping next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not exactly sure where to start on this one... present-day or past? Something in Roppi's POV. So past it is. Tsuki you gullible little chubby-faced baby! I think I might have forgotten how precious Tsukishima truly is. He is a beautiful work of art, sculpted and carved into the perfect being for Roppi. He was made to fit into the nooks and crannies that Roppi lacked, so that they, together, could become one ethereal red... holy crap is that why I named it that!? I honestly just picked a random word that I saved in my bookmarks and added red to it. I feel so smart now, oh my gerd!  
> (/(°∞°)\\) _(┐「ε:)_♥_(:3 」∠)_ (Ɔ ˘⌣˘)♥(˘⌣˘ C)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Present day. Hachimenroppi's POV._ **

Eleven hours. 

It had taken him that amount of time to escape the clingy clutches of his very needy client. He had mentally prepared himself for the overnight stay, but he hated it when clients got chatty after the session he was getting paid for. He knew if he was rude he could possibly lose the client, so he always had to sit and wait until they  _ finally _ stopped talking. 

He hadn't managed to sleep a wink the night before either; not like he was allowed to for that matter. 

Despite his sore muscles and his heavy exhausted eyes, Roppi was in a rather pleasant mood for having just gotten back from a physically exerting all-nighter. Must be the weight of his newfound money burning a hole in his pockets, that always left a pep in his step on exhausting mornings like this. 

Roppi smirked as he neared the entrance of a locally owned coffee shop. He could never pass up black coffee and free entertainment on days like this. Entering the quaint establishment he inhaled the warm smell of coffee and baked goods, the inside was furnished with humble decor, looking more like a home than a shop. 

A soft chuckle escaped him at the sight of a messy blond mop of hair bobbing back and forth just barely in view over the counter. 

Hachimenroppi walked up to the counter, elated carmine eyes glowing with mischief as Tsukishima reached for a nearby broom. The blond, far too busy sweeping the mess he had —apparently—just made, didn’t look up from the floor he was currently cleaning. The scarfed man almost didn’t notice he had another customer, only catching a side glimpse of a silhouette at his workstation. 

“Excuse me.”

“J-just a second, please!” 

The bespectacled barista fumbled to catch a jar he had nearly knocked off the adjoined shelf. Tsukishima popped up from his previously crouched position on the floor, he hurriedly combed his finger through his hair and repositioned his apron. 

“Sorry ‘bout that. What can I get you?” Tsukishima said with his eyes closed and a wide smile plastered to his cheeks, he seemed unaware to whom he was speaking to, which always made surprising him all the more enjoyable.

“A venti black coffee, no whip, and one blueberry scone.” 

This wasn’t the first time he had surprised Tsukishima at work, and it wouldn’t be the last. 

“ _ Please _ .” Roppi purred in pure amusement. His roommate had the ability to be so forgetful and unexpecting that pulling the same trick more than once never really got old. 

“Coming righ--” Tsuki stopped mid-sentence, his eyes shot open and his mouth hung wide in realization. The blond physically jumped where he stood once his body caught up with his mind. 

“Ro… Roppi-san!” Tsukishima’s head whipped back and forth as if his presence wasn’t allowed to be in the vicinity of this particular shop. “W-what are you doing here? You’re not usually up at this hour...”

Roppi smirked at Tsuki’s very accurate observation of him. Normally after an all-nighter, or even after just an hour of working, he would crash out as soon as he got the chance to relax. But the thought of sleeping didn’t sound as appealing as messing with Tsuki at work at the moment. 

“I can’t come say hello to you at work?” Roppi asked teasingly as he leaned his elbows onto the surface of the counter. 

“N-no it’s not like that…” A faint tint of pink spread across Tsuki’s cheeks, carnelian eyes averted from his sharply. But just as quickly as it appeared, Tsukishima avidly dismisses whatever he was previously feeling to focus on his task at hand. 

“You-you said a venti, right?” Tsuki not-so-swiftly changed the subject. But Roppi chose to just go with it, not wanting to ruin his rare good mood. However, he couldn’t help but watch the discomfort steadily ease out of the lengthy blonde's stance in front of him. 

“Yup.” Straightening up off the support of the counter, his lips pursed in a pout at his teasing being ignored. Tsuki was always so serious at work. For someone who tended to continuously get fired, Tsukishima was the most hard-working person Roppi knew. “You’re so boring...” 

“Maybe if you tipped me, I’d play along.” 

Tsukishima gave a charming smile as if he’d won this round, snickering under his breath. And Roppi couldn’t help to agree, acquiescing to the suggestion begrudgingly, as if he wasn’t going to do that at all. Though, admittedly, he’d already had a hefty tip prepped in the palm of his hand. 

“Tch, just hurry up and give me my coffee…  _ Idiot _ .” Roppi grumbled, dramatically sliding money into a messily decorated tip jar as if Tsukishima had manhandled him for it. 

“Coming right up!” Tsuki announced, his smile blinding in all its happy glory. 

Roppi merely rolled his eyes, all his former enthusiasm completely dissipating as he stared at the fictitious expression Tsuki saved for customers. He pushed off of the counter with an indignant huff as Tsuki hurriedly moved to make his requested order. 

Digging a hand through his pocket he slammed a yen bill on the counter. Tsuki could be so stupid sometimes. No wonder the blond got fired all the time, the buffoon just forgot to input the amount into the register and take his money. 

Roppi only shook his head as he moved to sit in a violet armchair nearing the rear of this establishment. 

Visiting is always fun and games, but now he was reverting into his usual foul mood from the sleep deprivation and just wanted to go home and pass out. 

Foot tapping against the wood floors irritably and arms crossed over his chest, Roppi pretended not to notice as Tsukishima shyly walked towards him. He knew giving the other the silent treatment would surely backfire on him and make him feel guilty in return, but he was far too annoyed to greet Tsuki right now to care. Roppi knew what he was doing was childish and beyond juvenile of a 25-year-old, however, he refused to be treated like everyone else by Tsukishima of all people; work be damned. 

“Roppi-san,” Tsukishima called unaware that he was currently being ignored. Large hands placed a steaming cup of coffee onto the end table and next to it a plate with a blueberry scone. 

Staring bitterly in disgust, his nose wrinkled at the sight of the sweet treat that he had gotten for Tsuki before the blonde had shattered his previously elated mood. 

“I’m getting off soon so…” Tsuki hesitated, noticing the way Roppi turned his head in the direction of the window, “w-we can walk home together if you’d like. Just give me fifteen minutes, okay Roppi-san?” he finished quietly. 

Nimble fingers laced around the handle of his mug as he watched the deflated expression grace Tsuki’s usually cheery face in the reflection. Seeing Tsuki sad never seemed to make him smirk with twisted interest like it used to back in high school. Instead, an aggravating buzz would merely linger in his chest demanding him to make it better. 

“Roppi-san? D-did I get your order wrong..?” 

Tsuki looked like he was on the brink of tears at the mere thought of disappointing him. 

He had always been that way. Forever craving the attention and acceptance of his best friend, or at least that’s what Roppi told himself in these situations. In truth Roppi wasn’t sure why exactly Tsukishima acted this way. He seemed to at least genuinely feel upset in these kinds of monotonous circumstances, it wasn’t as if Tsuki acted this way just as a childish ploy to get what he wanted. 

_ That was what bothered me most _ , he thinks. 

And this was why Roppi always seemed to regret giving Tsukishima the silent treatment. The blond was too adorably stupid for his own good, continuously making Hachimenroppi feel guilt for his actions with as little as a frown. 

_ Curse that damn protozoan... _

“No. It’s fine.” His voice was low and sullen, he thought Tsuki hadn’t even heard him. However, from the concerned expression he witnessed in the reflection of the window begged to differ. 

“Okay… then I’ll get back to work.” Tsuki paused, seeming to think about his next words, which he rarely ever did. “...Wait for me?”

It sounded like a plea of sorts, spoken quietly and soft, Roppi could never turn down such a pathetic request from his one and only favorite human. Taking another sip of the bitter liquid, he curtly nodded his head and waited for the familiar sigh of relief to leave the other’s lips. 

And like clockwork, a waft of air was followed by a bright smile that Hachimenroppi chose to ignore. 

Fifteen minutes went by fairly quick while Roppi aimlessly stared out the window, judging and mocking the wretched human scum walking around outside. His coffee was half-finished by the time Tsuki came by to collect his cup and be done for the afternoon. Tsuki looked at him curiously when he picked up the plate of the untouched scone. “But I thought you didn’t like—”

“It’s for you, stupid.” He interrupted. 

The thought of seeing Tsuki’s face in downcast shame twice in one hour for ridiculous reasons didn’t sound at all appealing to his aching mind. 

_ I just want to go the fuck to sleep.  _

Casting his tiresome anguish aside, he stood from the chair he’d been residing into scowl in annoyed expectation Tsukishima’s way. 

“Now hurry up and take off that apron. I wanna go home and pass out as soon as possible.” He grumbled.

Tsukishima promptly did as told, putting the scone in a paper takeout bag, folding his apron, and heading to the back room to put it away before reappearing near the main entrance. Roppi carefully pushed himself off of the wall he'd taken to leaning on, ignoring the slight tremor in his thighs, he headed for the door. 

They began their mostly silent walk to their shared apartment, walking side by side through back streets to avoid the buzzing crowd gathered on the main road. It wasn’t until Roppi noticed his roommate becoming increasingly fidgety that he broke the desired silence in favor of interrogating that innocuously suspicious behavior.

“The fucks wrong with you?” He had attempted to sound as concerned as he was annoyed but failed in the end, only sounding irritated and bitter.

Tsukishima sharply looked towards his direction only to, just as quickly as he had turned, avert his eyes to his feet. 

“Just… thinking about some stuff.” 

The words were muffled and mumbled into that damned scarf. If Roppi weren’t so acutely involved with Tsukishima’s everyday life the context would have flown over his head and been ignored. As he does to most things the man discreetly mumbled under his breath. 

“Nothing important.” 

But he knew Tsukishima better—or at least he thought so—than the four-eyed bird brain knew himself; nothing got past Roppi. He managed to pick up on the most preposterously subtle telltales that Tsuki would unknowingly let slip through his constantly awkward demeanor. 

This was an obvious one though. Tsuki seldom thought so deeply about things, if at all, that fact in and of itself was a worrisome matter. But what made this all the more serious for Roppi was the annoying quirk his best friend had when he thought too deeply for too long about something. 

Tsukishima was a ‘Cleanly-Thinker’ of sorts. 

Every time he contemplated anything for longer than necessary it was as if spring cleaning came early. He would tear up the house just to rearrange it, he would get insanely picky about every little detail and Roppi’s own cleanliness. It was the most unconventional and absurd habits one could have. It almost never occurred, but when it did Tsuki was a hassle to be around. And Roppi was not in the mental state nor was he at the sleeping capacity to deal with that today.

“Oh, that’s never good. Care to share with the class, Tsuki-kun~?” 

Roppi opted for a teasing approach. He was aware of far too many ways to manipulate this poor brute, it was almost unnerving. Though it worked to his advantage from time to time.

“Well…” Tsuki contemplated his choices, looking as though he really didn’t want to say, but gave in when his eyes met with what Roppi hoped looked like worry in his expression. 

With a huff, he continued. “I—... I know I’m not supposed to ask about any of it, but—”

“Ah, I see what this is about.” The interruption didn’t seem to come as a surprise to the other, he merely stopped and turned to look at the expression Roppi was wearing. 

Hachimenroppi, over the years, had acquired an arsenal of names for himself. In high school, he was a freak and a delinquent. Now he was called by so many different derogatory terms that any insults to his person barely phased him. He knew from the start what he had gotten himself into, and was well aware of the side-effects it came with. But when he had agreed to live with Tsukishima he never intended for any part of his work life to get anywhere near Tsuki. 

Ever. 

But that hasn’t lasted long. 

The fact that he had walked in on him was enough to make him even more protective of Tsukishima. He had acted as if it hadn’t been that big a deal for the sake that his worry-wort friend would let it go easier. However, now that didn’t look like the case. He was stupid to believe that Tsuki would just let this be and not ask questions or  _ think  _ about it. 

Roppi crossed his arms over his chest and exhaled deeply. 

“Can you at least wait until we get home? I don’t want to have this conversation here…” 

Tsuki looked a bit taken aback by Roppi’s cooperation. Normally he would just ignore him and change the subject every time he tried to bring Roppi’s work into a conversation. But he no longer felt this subject could be so easily dismissed. 

“Yeah… It can wait.” 

  
  


**_Two years ago, Tsukishima’s apartment. Tsukishima’s POV._ **

  
  


“He’s a lucky one! No major arteries or organs got hurt so it should be a pretty easy recovery.” Shinra sang as if Roppi had won the lottery of stabbings. “He’s stable for now, but if he becomes feverish or his stitches come undone just give me a call.” 

“Thank you! Thank you so much Kishitani-sensei. I will forever be in your debt.” 

Tsuki repeatedly bowed as he stood in front of the ajar door the doctor was slowly exiting out of. His nerves were still tense after the whole dilemma, and the lightheadedness from the blood extraction wasn’t helping in calming him either. He was so incredibly grateful that Shinra had made it in time and that he knew he was the same blood type as his old high school friend. 

“No need for that. I’d get killed if Shizuo-kun found out I made his baby cousin pay for my services. And besides, being that it’s Izaya-kun’s cousin I patched up, I’ll just extort the money from him.” 

Shinra’s smile disturbed Tsukishima, but he merely laughed nervously at the comment, unsure how to respond to the chipper doctor. 

“Good night Tsukishima-kun. If you need me again just try to call  _ before _ midnight! And make sure he eats something before taking the tablets.” Shinra called as he exited the door. 

“Will-will do..!” 

Tsukishima released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as the door clicked shut, his body slowly relaxing enough for him to gather his thoughts and breathe. 

He didn’t know why Roppi showed up here, especially if he was seriously wounded. Nothing about tonight had gone as planned, as if his average everyday life was but a feeble dream in the limelight of today. But nonetheless, he couldn’t make sense of any of it. 

_ Why hadn’t he gone to the hospital instead?  _

If Tsuki had taken even just a second longer Roppi might not have made it. 

The mere thought sent a chill down his spine. 

_ Maybe the rumors were true and he had gotten involved with criminals and that— No, no, no, I refuse to believe rumors about him like everyone else did to Roppi back in high school _ . 

He would wait for his old friend to wake up and tell him what happened himself. 

He walked over to the unmoving form unconscious in his futon and took a seat on the floor besides Roppi. Quietly he watched the subtle rise and fall of the sheets resting on his chest before his thoughts caught up with everything that’s happened thus far. 

His mind couldn’t begin to grasp the reasoning behind Roppi’s being here. He was never good at reading him since high school, even when they spent most of their time with one another. Roppi had always been like an enigma to him. Somehow managing to keep his reputation as an outcast throughout high school, even though he was incredibly intelligent, attractive, and physically above average. 

Tsuki supposed to others his friend had what people would call a bad personality. But to him, Roppi was as nice as they came. 

_ I can still clearly remember the first day we met…  _

Tsuki was pulled out of his nostalgic thoughts at the rustling of his blankets and a sharp inhale of breath. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Roppi shot out of the bed without warning. 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Roppi cursed between clenched teeth as he laid back down from the obvious pain blossoming in his abdomen. A hissed mantra of the foul words followed as Roppi curled into himself and clutched his side. “Fuck, fuck-ack, fuck, fuck…” 

Tsukishima sat, unsure of what to do. Waiting like a frightened animal for the other to become aware enough of his surroundings as to notice him so that he didn’t scare him into more pain. 

_ Oh, right, Roppi is in pain… what had Kishitani-sensei told me to do… I can’t remember.  _

Everything was coming up blank in his mind. The only things he could focus on were the pained filled groans his old friend was emitting. 

Now that the wounded man was awake the full weight of the situation flooded Tsukishima’s mind. 

_ It was really him.  _

_ It was actually Hachimenroppi.  _

_ After all these years of absence, he suddenly showed up.  _

Tsuki hadn’t really socialized after graduation. He struggled to find a job and once he did he would focus all his energy and time on work until he eventually got fired. 

He never thought about making friends after Roppi. Soon coming to realize that he had never had to  _ make _ friends before. The only friends he ever had were Roppi and his family members. 

And as far as Tsukishima was concerned, he didn’t think Roppi even counted as  _ himself  _ acquiring a friend. After all, Hachimenroppi had been the one to initiate the relationship in the first place. Tsuki had merely gone along with it because he supposed he idolized Roppi in some ways back then. 

A series of coughing fits shook the blond out of his aimless thoughts of the past. 

_ Water. I should get him some water. And later I’ll make him some food so he can take the pills Kishitani-sensei left. Yeah, that’s a good idea! _

His body had caught up to his predicament before his brain had apparently, as he leaned over the counter for a cup. He hadn’t even realized he had gotten up. Swiftly moving to fill the glass he grabbed with water, he rushed back into the living room and sat by Roppi's side. 

“He-here! Drink this Roppi-san.” He slid his hand behind Roppi’s back to help prop him up to drink. 

However, the other flinched away from his touch, pulling himself up with his elbows and scooting away from the blonde and closer to the window. Roppi’s brows were furrowed in anger and confusion, his eyes darted around the room before they aimed every ounce of malice held inside of those pools of red in his direction. 

“I-I was just… trying to help. Sorry...” 

“Tsukishima..?” Roppi muttered under his breath, the name obviously sounding unsure and unfamiliar to him by now. Tsuki scooted back, trying to give the other enough space to calm down so he wouldn’t hurt himself. 

“What… what are you doing here?” 

Roppi’s hand automatically caressed the bandages on his bare stomach, his expression overcome by curiosity more so than his earlier ire. 

“This-this is my apartment. I found you on my doorstep...” Tsuki informatively replied, thinking it a bit humorous that Roppi didn’t know why he was here just as much as Tsuki did. 

Realization settled upon Hachimenroppi’s expression. The man relaxed considerably and took in his surroundings once again with a different point of view.

He nodded to himself, muttering something along the lines of  _ ”that makes sense _ ” and settled his eyes to Tsukishima’s again.

A shiver ran down his spine at the sight of those colder than he remembered eyes looking him up and down. 

“It’s been a while.” Roppi purred lightly, in that same teasing tone he used to make fun of him within their teen years.

“I guess it— huh, yeah, it has….” He felt uncomfortable under Roppi’s scrutinizing gaze. 

He didn’t understand what was happening. Were they just supposed to pretend like they were simply just old friends who coincidentally bumped into each other after all this time? Was that the reaction expected from him in this instance? 

“You’ve gotten taller. Look at you!” Gesturing vaguely in Tsukishima’s direction, Roppi’s voice chirped an unexpected sound of elation his way. “You used to be a scrawny little shrimp and now you’re all grown up.” 

A nostalgic grin stretched Roppi’s lips as he thought back to when he was taller than the man in front of him. 

“Can’t believe it’s been four years… What have you been up to?”

“Roppi-san… W-what happened to you?” 

An awkward chuckle followed Tsuki's inquiry, Roppi didn’t seem too keen on answering him but he took a deep breath that resulted in a pained gasp before he responded. 

“It’s…  _ complicated _ .”

  
  


**_Hachimenroppi’s POV_ **

  
  


Tsukishima looked upset at his answer, his brown eyebrows brought together in a worried knot and carnelian eyes shining with the need to understand. The pain radiating from his side kept him from moving, and his ragged breathing wasn’t helping dull the sensation. If it weren’t for the damned wound he would have fled before these questions could come up. 

Tsuki wasn’t as naive as he remembered him to be, that surely didn’t work in his favor. 

“I-I’m not very good with complicated things, but…” Tsuki stared at his trembling fingers as he continued. “I was so worried you were going to die. Y-you can’t just show up out of the blue basically bleeding to death and expect me not to want to know what happened!” 

Roppi pinched the bridge of his nose as he collected his thoughts. 

“You’re right.” He huffed in reply. 

He paused, less for dramatic effect and more for trying to sort out what he could and couldn’t tell Tsukishima. He had already thought about this scenario before he even decided to come to the behemoth's house. 

_ I just haaad to tell Tsuki the truth…  _

Roppi inwardly cringed at that thought. 

Honesty wasn’t one of his better attributes, rather, he spent a majority of his time lying through his teeth and faking his emotions for the sake of work. But Tsukishima wasn’t another one of his clients, nor was he an executive for any underworld criminal ring. 

Tsukishima was just that; Tsukishima. 

He would either understand or… he wouldn’t. 

When he looked up again Tsuki looked irritated with his silence. 

“After high school... I started getting involved with some dangerous people. And now you could say I work as a—” 

He was interrupted by a softly mumbled sentence that sounded along the line of  _ “so they were true _ ”. 

His eye twitched in irritation as he glared at the downcast face of the bespectacled male. “ _ What was that? _ ” 

“Huh? Oh, um...” 

His eyes tightened into red slits as he suppressed the bubbling rage trying to escape him. Tsukishima’s trembling increased as he subconsciously scooted back as Hachimenroppi inclined forward. 

“Th-there were rumors that you had… fallen into a bad crowd. I didn’t believe them..! until, well, now.”

_ Rumors?  _

_ There were rumors about me? _

He hadn’t realized his reputation had been so far leaked as to reach a secluded person such as Tsukishima. 

This was bad. 

What all had he heard about him? 

Roppi began to panic as each second passed in silence. His mouth started without his say so. He couldn’t stop the malice from seeping out of his low voice. 

“ _ What _ rumors?”

Tsuki gulped, fear present on his face. 

He was scaring him,  _ again _ . 

He was making the person that saved his life afraid of him. His fist clenched as he reigned in his emotions as best he could with anger, adrenaline, and pain pumping through his system. 

“I-I-I—!” Tsukishima stuttered. 

Even after all these years he still couldn’t shake that bad habit. 

“I bumped into some people from Raijin a while back. They said that you had gotten yourself into trouble with the yakuza and were working with them or something… But-but I didn’t believe them! No one ever really knew you like I did… though I guess,  _ I  _ don’t know you very well either.” Tsuki admitted, words spewing out of him like the rancid rant it was. 

Those words stung more than the stitched up stab wound on his side. Roppi was aware that he was the one to cut off communication with Tsuki, but it was for his own good. 

Tsukishima wasn’t meant for the underground world. He couldn’t protect himself or hurt someone else for his own gain. If Roppi had stayed in contact, the blonde would have no doubt been dragged into this life with him, and he hadn’t wanted that. 

Tsuki was his friend. 

His  _ one _ and  _ only _ favorite human. 

He couldn’t know the things Roppi has done, the things he  _ still  _ does. 

Coming here was a mistake, Roppi realized. But it was too late for those kinds of thoughts. He was here now and there was no changing the past. He knew what he had to do to make everything easier on his favorite human. 

A broken laugh erupted from his throat before he could stop it. “Ha hahaha! Ah, you’re right Tsuki.” 

Cold indifferent eyes looked down on his thoroughly bemused friend as he spoke. Every word coming to his mind hurt, but he knew it was for the best. 

“You don’t know me. You  _ never _ have.” Pale fingers reached out for his discarded jacket lying to the left of him. 

“You could say…” He pulled out his trusty switchblade, expertly flicking out the sharpened edge with a wave of his wrist. “I’ve changed for the worse since high school.”

Fear lit within those usually bright eyes of Tsukishima’s, causing him to take a deep breath before his brows knit together in a look of irritation and hurt. Tsuki bit into his lip as if trying not to let it show. 

The arrogant smirk splitting Roppi’s face caused his split lip to burn and his bruised cheek to ache, but he ignored the pain. 

All of it. 

“Roppi-san…” 

The cruelty of simplicity that was his name in Tsuki’s mouth was the only thing Tsuki said as Hachimenroppi strengthened his legs and attempted to stand, he slowly managed to pull himself up with the help of the wall behind him. 

Supporting his weight against the wall he carefully slid on his jacket, letting it hang from his forearms. Making sure pain didn’t cross his features, he pushed himself off the wall, holding his knife point-blank in front of Tsuki. 

“I’ve always been a bad egg, you were just too naive and desperate for friends to realize it.”

A frown threatened to pull down his unrelenting smirk at the sight of the downcast man. Those honey locks blocked the view to the tears no doubt falling across that hurt face, which he was slightly thankful for. 

“Now then.” His chest tightened with an emotion he refused to acknowledge as he looked down on the shaking form of his once best friend. “I’ll be taking my lea—”

“Yes,” 

Tsuki’s head slowly lifted but he wasn’t looking at him, rather, his focus was on a random area on the wall behind his legs. He carefully stood up, as if afraid that Roppi would lash out at any sudden movements. The worst part was, he probably would have out of instinct alone. Even after four years, this boy knew him better than he knew himself, though he probably didn’t think the same. 

“you have changed.” Tsuki finished. 

The direct eye contact as he said that last part sent a shiver through his body. He winced at the pain throbbing in his nerves, his free hand subconsciously applying light pressure to the inflamed area. 

“You may have gotten tougher and bigger, but you’re still that same boy who ate lunch with me when no one else would.” 

A fond smile graced Tsuki’s features as he leaned closer. The tip of his blade protruded through the thin material his black vest as he continued. 

“An-and I know that if you had anywhere else to go to, anyone else you trusted enough, you would have gone there.” Tsukishima countered, unexpectedly twisting Roppi’s own lies against him. 

“But… you didn’t. you came here. And now, now you’re trying to deliberately make me think you’re worse than you are! You’re lying… You’re a liar!”

Roppi’s smirk fell at Tsuki’s accurate accusation. 

This fool… this idiot had seen through him as if he were transparent. Every mask and wall he built up to avoid hurting Tsuki was further destroyed with a mere glance. 

He finally noticed he was shaking when his eyes slowly drifted to his trembling knife. His facade was but a useless cheap gimmick in the eyes of this man. He had been stripped bare within the time frame of fewer than thirty seconds. 

He was a liar. He had known beforehand that Tsuki would easily bulldoze through his meticulously crafted bullshit, and yet he had still tried to lie to Tsuki and himself. He was the true idiot here. 

The truth. All he had to do was tell Tsukishima the truth, but he had foolishly thought he could treat Tsukishima like every other human. 

So stupid, he was so fucking stupid.

“Pff ha  _ hahaha _ heh ha ha!” 

Roppi snapped the blade closed and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. His arms wrapped around his waist as his laughter increased, tiptoeing over the line of hysteric. His eyes watered as he cackled almost insane sounding from the pain it blossomed. Though, he didn’t even care about the tremendous agony each vibration of sound wracked his body. 

He dissolved into laughter until he could no longer take the pain spreading throughout his entire right side. The affliction from his wound was maddening, his laughter soon died and faded into a chain of coughing and heaving. 

When he finally managed to steady his breathing his throat was raw and his eyes stung. 

“You always see right through me. That’s one of the reasons you’re my favorite little protozoan.” A smile he hadn’t worn for years spread on his lips, the feeling welling inside him vague but familiar and welcomed. Carmine eyes caught the slight raise in those dark brows and a hint of a reassuring smile.

“I’m not a protozoan…” Tsuki muttered under his breath. A faint blush spreading across his cheeks and the same sparkle of embarrassment glowing within those carnelian eyes. Tsukishima took a step back, shoulders dropping in a pout. Tsuki attempted to hide his cheek hurting smile behind his scarf, but only managed to conceal half of it. 

“Yes, you are.” A slight taunt laced his voice as he grinned at the darkening pink on Tsuki’s pale cheeks. 

“N-no! I-I looked it up. I know what it means. I can’t believe you called me that all throughout high school! That’s just mean.”

“Ooh, you looked it up! You’re mister smarty pants now, nee~?” 

Tsukishima abruptly turned around, obviously trying to ignore his teasing. He merely giggled at the childish act and moved to pat the blond mop of hair. The silky locks caressed his skin as he ruffled the thick tresses. As he looked down at the sulking blond a realization he hadn’t been willing to acknowledge came to mind. 

_ I’ve missed you. _


End file.
